


Double Trouble

by Mixolydia



Series: 'Til Death Do Us Part [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arm Injury, Attack, Beginning to Recover, Big Brother Sans, British English, Dadster, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Family, Glowing Parts, Good W. D. Gaster, Grief, Hospital, Leg Injury, Loss of Babies, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Miscarriage, Mourning, Part of the 'Til Death Do us Part series, Pre-Barrier, Pre-War, Pregnancy, Recovery, Sex, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Soul Sex, Target, Toddler Sans, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, author's first smut, bath robe, bed, car, family bonds, graveyard, hit and run, soul bonds, two part, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Sans is just over a year old, Gill & Gaster want a sibling for him. Gill decides he wants to be the one to carry the next child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I think of Gill as having a similar attitude as Underswap Pap but is actually in the royal guard as a Captain. Apparently he likes to stare at rubber ducks.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Feel free to yell at me about spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> I have a twitter: http://www.twitter.com/Mixolydia

Gill was sitting in the kitchen, polishing the boots from his armour, as Gaster stood at the sink, washing the dishes from lunch. Sans was sitting in his high chair playing with a rubber duck and Gaster sighed as Sans threw the duck from the high chair and onto the floor where it landed with a squeak. Gaster picked the duck up off the floor and placed it back on the high chair, only to frown when Sans decided to throw it back onto the floor accompanied by a fit of giggles from the one year old. Gaster sighed, picking the duck up once more but instead of giving it back to Sans, he put it on the bench next to him causing the toddler to pout.

Gill chuckled and, placing his boot down next to the other, went over to where Gaster was and picked the duck up causing Sans to cry out and flail his arms at his father. He looked between the duck and Sans, then at Gaster.

“You know…” He began “Do you think Sans might be lonely?”

Gaster looked up from the dish he was cleaning, hands halfway out of the water.

“What do you mean? He has us… and our families.”

“I mean… do you think Sans might want a sibling?”

Gaster dropped the plate.

“I had my brother growing up and you had your sisters… I just think it might be good for him if he had someone close to his age to play with. Undyne’s a bit rough and I just thought…”

It was true. Gill’s older brother Franklin was always a positive presence in Gill’s life and Gaster had his twin sisters…

“It would be nice for Sans… but he’s still feeding off my magic though. I don’t know if my soul would be strong enough to carry anot—“

“I’ll do it.”

Gaster blinked, jaw hanging slightly open, the dishes all but forgotten. Sans giggled and attempted to snatch the duck out of Gill’s hands only for Gill to tut at him and hold the duck higher.

“I can do it, Gaster. There’s a lull in between the human and monster negotiations and I’m sure my soul is strong enough to carry a child.”

“…If that’s what you want, then we can try it.” Gaster walked over to Gill and hugged him.“You’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?”

Gill blushed and rested his head on Gaster’s shoulder “Heh… yeah.”

“How about…” Gaster ran a finger up Gill’s side “After I put Sans to bed tonight we…”

Gill shuddered.

* * *

After a warm bath and smelling of coconut, Gill sat on the beds that he shared with his husband. He sat in his bath robe and was fiddling with the sleeve cuff as Gaster was putting Sans to bed. He almost jumped off the bed as the door creaker when Gaster opened it and slid inside. He smiled at Gill and sat down on the bed in front of him.

“It took a while, but I read a story to him and he’s finally asleep..”

Gill simply swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice. Gaster frowned and took one of Gill’s hands, rubbing soothing notions into it.

“Are… are you alright? You seem… nervous. If you don’t want to—“

“No, no, I do..! It’s just… this is all new to me… I’ve never done it this way…”

“…Ah.”

Gaster smiled and cupped Gill’s jaw in his hand. He leant forward and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“We’ll go as slow as you like.”

Gill gulped and nodded, relaxing at his husband’s touch. He was still nervous but he trusted Gaster with his life and knew that he would never intentionally hurt him. His ecto-stomach did backflips as he gazed into Gaster’s eye sockets. He shivered as Gaster moved to nibble on his neck as Gaster slowly worked the robe off Gill’s shoulders. He tugged on Gaster’s shirt and Gaster chuckled as he lifted his arms up to allow Gill to pull it off him. Gill admired his husband’s body in the soft glow of the twilight. He might not have been as active as Gill but Gaster still looked after himself and it showed, his bones were strong and bright ivory white.

Gill scooted closer to Gaster and ran his fingers over the other’s rib, earning a low moan from Gaster. He knew how sensitive Gaster’s ribs were and he paid attention to them, stroking them one by one then rubbing the collarbones before running his fingers over Gaster’s neck. Gaster himself moaned under Gill’s touch and drew the other monster closer to him, his hand slipping under the bath robe and caressing Gill’s spine under the fabric. Gill groaned and placed his head on Gaster’s shoulder, trying not to be too loud, lest their son hear them through the wall. Freeing his arms from the bath robe, Gill mumbled into Gaster’s shoulder as he ran a free hand along Gaster’s pants, tugging the belt free and earning another moan from his husband.

Gill pulled back and chuckled as he saw a glow emitting from the top of Gaster’s pants. He slid the zipper down and reached in, just stroking the top for the moment as Gaster trembled under his touch. He retracted his hand to free himself completely from the bath robe when he felt Gaster’s hands on his own. He stopped, confused, as Gaster smiled at him.

Gaster gently pushed Gill down onto the bed and straddled him. Gaster lent down and licked one of Gill’s exposed ribs. Gill moaned and clutched the sheets of the bed as Gaster went from one rin to another.

“Try to relax, my love…”

Gill barely nodded but attempted to do so, letting go of the bed sheets he had in his clutch as Gaster rubbed Gill’s hip bone under the robe. Gaster made a please noise as he felt the tension slowly seeping out of Gill and that he was finally starting to feel good under Gaster’s touches. He blinked though as a glow could be seen through the folds of the robe and Gaster reached in, pulling out a glowing, orange and hard member from within, the robe acting as a sort of veil of sorts, hanging around it. Gaster slowly blinked and smiled, they could certainly start of this way as it was more familiar ground for Gill.

Gaster reached down and ran a finger up the side of the glowing member, earning a low moan from Gill. He rubbed around the top of the head with his hand and stroked the tip. Gill cried out as Gaster took him in his hand, slowly rubbing up and down but gaining speed as Gill groaned and moaned under him. Gaster let go of Gill’s member and Gill cried out, almost at the edge but not quite there. Gaster moaned slightly as he freed his own neglected self from the confines of his pants, his hard purple member standing proud and strong.

He shifting slightly so that they were both lined up together and Gaster took them both in his hands, groaning at the feeling of them being together like this. He worked them both up until Gill was crying out and thrusting up into Gaster’s hand, Gaster not far behind, the rhythm becoming sloppy but no less slow. Gaster picked up the pace and they both cried out as they came at the same time, their seed spilling out and landing all over Gaster’s hand and Gill’s hips. Gill panted under Gaster as Gaster cleaned the mess off his hands. Gaster grinned at his husband and then scooted off him. He picked Gill up and pulled him onto his lap so their roles were reversed. Gill sighed and settled onto Gaster’s lap.

“Feeling more relaxed yet?”

Gill could only nod into Gaster’s shoulder.

“Good, now if you want to achieve what we set out to do… you’re going to need to change parts.”

Gill blinked then flushed a bright orange. He dismissed his member and attempted to form a decent attempt at lady parts. Gaster hummed and ran a finger in between Gill’s folds. “Good… you forgot the clit though, my love.” Gill squeaked and buried his face in Gaster’s shoulder as he summoned the small bundle of nerves, gasping when Gaster’s fingers came into contact with it. Gaster slowly worked it between his fingers as Gill groaned his name and was willing him to go faster and grinding against Gaster’s member as he did so. Gill tensed as Gaster inserted a finger inside him. Gaster whispered words of encouragement Gill’s ear as he slid another finger inside of him and Gill relaxed as Gaster began to work at his sensitive walls. Gill was rapidly becoming sensitive to the fingers that were moving inside of him and he gasped as Gaster hit his most sensitive spot inside him, causing him to see stars. Gaster inserted a third finger and it sent Gill toppling over the edge, his wall clamping around Gaster’s fingers as he came for the second time that night, his juice trickling out and down Gaster’s hand.

Gaster chuckled at just how sensitive Gill was, remembering he was just as bad whenever they did this. He waited a moment for Gill to come down from his orgasmic high before re-inserting two of his fingers. He worked the flesh slightly and was pleased to find Gill wasn’t too tight and so Gaster wouldn’t hurt him. He lifted Gill up and aligned himself with him. He stroked Gill’s ribs with his free hand as he slowly guided Gill down with the other, sinking himself slowly into the warmth of his husband’s flesh.

Gill moaned loudly as he felt Gaster fill him completely. Gaster almost pulled out before sinking back in, groaning Gill’s name as he did so. He began at a slow rhythm , allowing Gill to adjust to the filling of having someone inside him. Gill groaned and bobbed up and down, his walls fluttering around Gaster. Gaster blinked as a white glow began to shine from Gill’s chest. He smiled as he coaxed the soul of his Gill’s chest and cradled it in one of his hands. Gill moaned and bobbed up and down on Gaster faster than before. Gaster kissed the top of the soul and Gill cried out. Gaster felt him own soul responding and he coaxed it out. He brought the two souls together gently . They both cried out as the pleasure flooded throughout them, Gill clamping down on Gaster and milking him for everything he had.

The combined souls gave off a bright light as both souls gave pieces of themselves to form two, new souls. The new souls attempted to go to Gaster as they could sense his magic, but Gaster spotted them and nudged them towards Gill, where they settled into Gill’s abdominal cavity. Magic flared up and encased the souls within a magical womb, where they would stay until they were ready to be born. It was only then that Gaster realised they were two souls. Gill hadn’t realised, too busy riding his third orgasm out as his soul retreated back into his body.

Gaster’s magic dissolved and Gill groaned at the sensation as the magic left his body. Gill attempted to do the same but frowned when some of his magic refused to leave. It was only when he looked down and saw the magical womb that he realised what had happened. He gasped as he felt not one but two souls link to his magic with magical umbilical cords so they could feed off his magic.

“Oh my god…” he exclaimed, looking at Gaster.

Gaster chuckled and nuzzled Gill.

“There’s two… Twins! Gaster, we’re having twins!”

Gaster smiled as he wiped the tears that were trailed down Gill’s face off and gantly coaxed Gill down onto the bed so they were both lying down. Gill snuggled into Gaster’s chest and he could feel the twin’s souls pulsing between them, already so strong. Gaster stroked Gill’s arm as they both dozed off.

“Twins, huh…”

* * *

Sans was sitting in his high chair a few days later, eating his breakfast and wondering just what was going on with parents. They’d been acting odd lately, they seems brighter and more chirpy, showering Sans with even more love than usual. He’d even thrown his duck on the floor again, only to get a chuckle from his father as Gill set the duck back on the chair.

Sans blinked as he swore he could see his father actually _glow_ and he cried out in alarm. Both adults looked over at Sans, who was flailing his arms and was almost knocking his high chair over with the sheer force. Gaster ran over and steadied the chair, frowning down at the boy.

“What has gotten into you…?”

Sans just flailed his arms some more at his papa, then turned and pointed at his father with a pout on his face. Gill walked over, confused, and stood next to the boy. Sans proceeded to grab the edge of Gill’s shirt and pull it up… without much success. Gaster looked at Sans, then at Gill and burst out laughing.

“Gill… you’re actually glowing! Sans is probably confused as to why!”

Gill looked down and indeed, there was a faint orange glow shining through. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. Gaster plucked the boy out of his high chair so that he wasn’t confined and Gill petted him on the head.

“Well Sans, there’s a reason I’m glowing… it’s a good reason!” He said as a look of concern flickered over his son’s face.

He gripped the edge of his shirt and lifted it up, revealing the glowing womb and the twins nestled within. Sans’ eye sockets lit up.

“You’re going to be a big brother, Sans!” Gaster brought the boy closer and Sans gently laid a hand on the magical womb. He looked up first at his father then at his papa, both of who were beaming. He looked at the souls again.

“…bro?”

Gaster and Gill both gasped at the same time.

“Sans! What… what did you say?”

“bro!”

“Oh my god, Gaster! He said his first word!”

Gaster brought Sans up and covered the top of his skull with kisses.

“I couldn’t think of a better word myself.”

* * *

Gaster was at home looking after Sans, as Gill was out at a meeting. The phone began to ring and Gaster picked it up, distracting his son as he brought the receiver up to his ear.

“Good afternoon, Corbel-Aster residence, Gaster speaking.”

“Hello, Mr. Gaster. I’m ringing up on behalf of Gill Corbel-Aster. Are you his husband?”

Gaster felt his magic run cold.

“Yes, I’m his husband.”

“Ah, good. My name is Nurse Crowe and I’m ringing up from the Ebott Memorial Hosptial.”

“…is Gill Ok?”

“We need you to come down to the hospital as soon as you can, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster rushes to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE. 
> 
> Don’t ask me what time period this is in… because I have no idea. I was thinking like… mid 60’s? Idk. Cars exist in any case, but mobile phones didn’t.
> 
> …Did you know vending machines have been around since the early 1900’s? 
> 
> The original draft for this was 2,500 words (ish).
> 
> Dr. Charles Keswick is 6ft 3, blonde hair, wears glasses and is 32. He's an OC I literally dreamt of one day.

Gaster flew into the A&E department of the Ebott Memorial Hospital. Sans was tucked into his father’s chest and was hanging on for life. The poor boy had no idea what was going on, only that his father had grabbed him before rushing out of the front door. What Sans did know was that his father was anxious and that was making him anxious. Gaster could feel Sans squirming and he lifted up his free hand to pet the boy on the head, making soothing motions. He walked over to the receptionist’s desk and rang the bell that was sitting on top of the counter, tapping his fingers on the desk. A receptionist came over and looked up at the skeleton.

“Hello there, can I help you?”

“Hello, my name is Windings Corbel-Aster. I received a phone call about half an hour ago saying my husband had been admitted into the hospital and that I needed to come down as soon as I could.”

“Alright, what’s your husband’s name?”

“It’s Gill Corbel-Aster.”

“Ah yes.” The receptionist said as she looked at the clipboard in her hand. “If you would like you take a seat and I’ll have one of the nurses come along to take you to him.”

“Thank you very much.”

Gaster walked over to the hard plastic chairs and sat down, setting Sans down on the seat next to him. He picked up a magazine and flicked through it as Sans glanced around the room. There was a lot of people in the room and it was making Sans nervous until he spotted a big, tall box with his favourite snack in. He clambered off the chair and Gaster lowered the magazine as he watched Sans waddle over to the vending machine.

Having spotted the ketchup flavoured crisps inside, Sans turned around and gave Gaster the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. Gaster chuckled, put the magazine down and stood up; making his way over to the machine, he fished around in his pockets and found enough change to feed it. Sans squealed in delight as the crisps fell down and Gaster removed them from the machine, opening them and giving them to Sans.

Gaster picked up Sans, who was happily munching away, when a nurse came into the room and called his name. He followed the nurse down a corridor where they took a left turn, heading toward a room at the bottom. He thanked the nurse as they entered the room and Gaster’s soul squeezed when he saw Gill lying in the bed. He was currently asleep, his leg in a cast and being kept elevated by a pillow. A doctor was looking at Gill’s stat chart when Gaster walked in and he hung the chart on the end of the bed as he walked around to greet Gaster.

Gaster noticed the doctor as he approached and realised that the doctor was almost as tall as himself. He held out his hand as the doctor approached him and the doctor smiled and shook it.

“Hello there! My name is Dr. Keswick, but most people just call me Charles. You must be Gill’s husband!”

“Ah, yes I am. How did you know?”

“Well.” The doctor chuckled and shook his head, scratching his blonde hair. “When they brought Gill in, he was a bit… not quite with it with the pain meds. He wouldn’t stop gushing about his family and how much they meant to him.”

Gaster turned a light shade of purple.

“And this must be Sans!” The doctor grinned at the boy in Gaster’s arms, chuckling as Sans hid himself in Gaster’s chest.

All three of them looked as Gill let out a groan. Gill’s eye sockets flickered open as he stirred awake. He attempted to sit up on his own, which Dr. Keswick and Gaster helped with, once Gaster had set Sans down on a nearby chair. They propped Gill up with some pillows and Gill sank back into them, as though the act of sitting up had drained all of his energy. Gaster sat in the other chair by the bed and took one of Gill’s hands in his own.

“Ah Gill.” Ds. Keswick said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. “Glad you see you’re awake! How do you feel?”

“…Like I got by a car.”

“Well, that’s basically what happened. Do you remember what happened to you?”

“I..” Gill frowned. “I was just crossing the road to go to the grocery store when I heard a squeal, there was a flash of… colour, I can’t remember which, then pain and… nothing.”

“Well, according to the police, someone saw a car racing down the road and struck you in the side.”

Both Gaster and Gil gasped, causing Sans to look at them both.

“You were sent flying across the road, before landing in a heap on the other side. A witness ran over, then called for an ambulance. They stabilised you at the scene before rushing you in here. We had to perform surgery to pin your leg back together but luckily we were able to save it. You lost a couple of toes though, we couldn’t find them anywhere. We also had to put your shoulder back into place so it might be sore for a couple of days.”

Gill glanced down at his casted leg and sighed in relief. He wiggled the three toes he had left.

“What about the children, Dr. Keswick?” Gaster asked.

“The twins are fine. They survived the trauma thankfully. You may feel a bit bruised but nothing too serious.”

Gill lifted the bedsheet and smiled at the sight of the twins still nestled snuggly in the womb. They let out a pulse as they sensed they were being watched. Gill looked back up at the doctor and frowned.

“Dr. Keswick? How long am I going to be stuck here?”

“Well.” The doctor hummed. “We’d like to keep you in a few days. It’ll give that shoulder a chance to settle and we can keep an eye on that leg. Provided that all goes well, and the tests are fine, you should be able to go home next week.”

Gill sighed and lent into Gaster, Sans wiggling on his seat.

“Well then. Let’s get you settled on the main ward. Hm?”

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Gill and Gaster were relaxing at home when the phone rang. Gill sighed and plucked it off its resting place next to the sofa. Gaster watched as Gill frowned, twisting the phone wire around his fingers as he listening to the voice on the other end.

“But… Is it really… yes, sir. I’ll be there?” Gill hung up.

“Is something the matter?”

“The King has called a meeting that requires all of us to be there. They apologised for disturbing us but they said it was quite urgent.”

“Oh…” Gaster frowned “Are you sure you want to go?”

“It’s not the question of wanting to Gaster, it’s the fact that I have to…”

Gaster lent into Gill and rubbed his hand. “At least allow me to take you. We still have that wheelchair I used when I was too big with Sans to walk.”

“Are you sure? That chair won’t fit in the car…”

“I guess we’ll just have to… _wheel it._ ” Gaster whirled his fingers.

Gill groaned.

* * *

Having dropped Sans off with one of his sisters, Gaster was wheeling Gill across the road. Gaster was taking his time as to ensure he didn’t jostle Gill too much when there was an almighty squeal which had them flinching. Gill gripped the arms of the wheelchair in fear and before they could process what was happening, a flash of red was seen as a car went speeding toward them and hit them both, sending them both careening across the road. Gill was sent clattering, thrown from the wheelchair with a sickening thump while Gaster was sent rolling and stopped a few feet from where Gill had landed.

Gaster was the first to regain consciousness as he hadn’t been hit direct, just sent rolling when Gill’s wheelchair was hit. He sat up with a groan, checking himself over. Apart from a couple of cracked fingers, he seemed to be alright. It seemed like a miracle, but he wasn’t the one who took the force of the hit…

He staggered to his feet as he spotted Gill lying on the road, the wheelchair lying a few feet away; broken, with a wheel bent and rotating. Gill was out cold as Gaster rolled him over to check for injuries. Gill had a fracture to the top of his skull that was leaking orange magic and his left arm appeared to be broken. Gaster pumped some of his own magic into Gill to stop the arm from dusting and that’s when he felt it.

He jerked Gill’s shirt up and was horrified to see that the magical womb that was housing the twins was shifting and rapidly changing colours. The magic was unstable and the twins were moving around in a panic as their home was threatening to collapse around them. Gaster attempted to pour his own magic into the womb in an attempt to stabilise it, the same way he’d seen his own father do. Unlike his father though, his magic wasn’t enough and he could feel the womb become more unstable under his fingers by the minute. Without warning, the womb popped and the magic disappeared altogether in a flash of light, causing Gaster to shield his eyes.

Gaster looked down and saw the twins, their underdeveloped bodies sitting in their carrier’s pelvis. Gaster gasped and threw a hand over his mouth.

“Oh, no… no, no, no…!” Gaster cried as he reached out to pick the babies up, settling them in his lap. “No, _please…_!”

Gaster gasped as one of the babies opened their eyes and blinked up at him. A tiny hand reached out and Gaster picked the children up; cradling the tiny creatures that were his children. The baby gurgled and then closed its eyes. Gaster had tears streaming down his face as the babies’ souls shivered, cracked and then faded; leaving nothing up dust on Gaster’s hands. Without Gill’s magic, the babies’ souls were simply too weak to survive. Gaster cried for the twins as he carefully gathered their dust in own of his hands, taking out a handkerchief and laid it on the floor, placing the twins’ dust inside and folding it over so the dust couldn’t escape. He placed the folder handkerchief in his coat pocket.

Gaster turned back to his husband, who was still lying on the floor. Gaster sat down and shuffled around so that Gill’s head was lying in his lap. He cradled him gently as he whispered for him to wake up, crying and hoping that Gill would survive. It felt like an eternity, but Gaster could feel Gill’s magic starting to stir. Gaster could no long feel his legs, but that didn’t matter right now.

“…Ugh, Gaster…?” Gill whispered, attempting to look up.

“Shh, shh. Don’t try to move, you’ve been hit pretty hard…”

“Hit..?” Gill shivered. “Th-that c-car…was the sam… same colour a-as the f-f-fir..st time I was h-hit…”

Gaster frowned. If it was true, then this was no accident. Someone was trying to kill them off and with lethal force.

“G-Gaster…?” Gill spoke, bringing Gaster’s attention back to him “T-the tw…ins, I Can’t feel t-them… Gaster, why c-can’t I…?”

Gaster sobbed and lent over Gill, burying his face in Gill’s shoulder. “I… I’m sorry, Gill! I, I tried to save them but I…”

“…w-what?”

“They didn’t make it, Gill! I tried my best, but I couldn’t… the magic, the magic was too unstable…! Their souls weren’t strong enough to…!”

“I…I failed… them?”

“No! God no, Gill!” Gaster clung to his husband, tears streaming down his face. “Nothing could have prepared us for this! No-one could have predicted what would happen!”

 “I… I…”  Gail sagged into his husband as the despair of losing the twins overtook him.

“Gill…?” Gaster gasped as he felt the pain, the raw grief flood through the link that he and Gill shared. He could feel Gill’s soul as it struggled with the pain. Gaster cried out as he let his magivc wash over Gill in an attempt to stop him from falling down.

“Gill! Gill, you listen to me!” Gaster gave his husband a gentle shake “Please, don’t you dare give up! You can’t fall! I can’t… I love you so much! I love so much it hurts and I can’t bear the thought of losing you too!”

“But…I…”

“You can’t give up now! Yes, we’ve lost the twins and yes, my soul is full of sorrow but we have to keep going! Gill, we have Sans! Our son! Ne needs us both! I need you! I need you so much and _I will not **let you fall** **!**_ ”

“Sans…”

They didn’t notice a black car pull up.

“That’s right.” Gaster stroked his husband’s face, as Gill began to weep “We have to live, for Sans’ sake…”

“..Dr. Gaster? Corbel!? What’s going on!?”

“…Amethyst. Thank god, what are you doing here?” Gaster looked up to the bunny monster as Gill continued to cry.

“I was just on my way home when I saw the wheelchair. I got out of the car and saw the pair of you! What the hell happened?”

“Home? What about the meeting…?”

“…what meeting?"

"...Never mind, we’ll talk about it later…" Gaster shivered. "We… We were crossing the road when a red car came out of nowhere and slammed into us.  I was, thankfully, only skimmed and came out relatively unharmed… Gill, on the other hand was hit directly.”

Amethyst gasped and crouched down.

“I regained consciousness first and made my way over to Gill… I…” He let out a sob. “…I-I’m sorry.”

Amethyst rubbed Gaster on the back.

“I… I noticed Gill’s magic was fluctuating… I tried my best to stabilise it but… Amethyst, we lost the babies… I couldn’t save them…”

“Oh god…”

“…I tried my best, but they fell in my arms… I have their dust… in my pocket… Ammy… can you do us a favour?” Gaster looked at her, and she nodded. “Can you call for an ambulance? We need to get Gill to the hospital, he’s severely injured and my magic can only hold on for so long.”

“Yes, of course! I’ll be right back!” She stood up and ran towards the nearest phone booth.

“Thank you…” Gaster rubbed soothing notions into Gill’s back “Don’t worry, my love… help will be here soon.”

* * *

 

[Six months later]

Gaster wheeled Gill up the hill to a cemetery located on the top. The breeze was blowing gently as they walked through it and came to a stop in a small plot at the side, Gaster parking the wheelchair in front of a gravestone. He placed a bouquet of flowers in the vase that was by the gravestone and he ran a ran over the marble, his eyes misting up.

Engraved into the marble was ‘Latha & Corida Corbel-Aster, twins of Wingdings & Gill Corbel-Aster. If love could’ve saved you, you would’ve lived forever.’

Gaster wiped his eyes and turned to Gill, who was sitting in the wheelchair with a blank expression on his face. After they’d taken to hospital, they’d managed to stabilise him. He’d been discharged but then they’d received the news that the police were unable to find the car that had run them over and Gill had shut down. His arm had healed but his leg was still giving him trouble, so Gaster had taken him out in the wheelchair.

Gill’s mental health had deteriorated and he spent most of his time staring out of the windows at home. He wasn’t well enough to return to work yet.

 Gaster had brought him up to the cemetery, partly to get some fresh air but partly to see if bringing Gill here could help him start to heal. Gaster was worried that Gill was keeping it all bottled up and the bereavement officer that Dr. Keswick has referred them to wasn’t getting as much out of Gill as they hoped.

He wheeled Gill over to a nearby bench and sat down, taking one of his husband’s hands in his own.

“Gill?” Gaster asked. He didn’t respond.

“Gill… please. Talk to me. I know, I know you’re hurting… I am too. I just want… I just want to be able to help you…” Gaster looked away and watched as the sun began to set. “It hurts so much but I’m here for you and I want to help you.”

Gaster was startled when he heard a slight hiccup and turned to Gill, shocked to see a single tear running down his face.

“My children…” It was the first words Gill had uttered in almost six months.

“ _Our_ children, Gill. I miss them as much as you do…”

“…You.” Gill whispered in a bitter voice. “ _You_ didn’t carry them. I… I felt empty that day, like someone had taken a part of me and crushed it under their feet. I wanted to badly to hold them in my arms, to say I was the one who carried and given birth… that was all ripped away from me and all I had was an empty feeling in my arms.”

“I… Gill…” Gaster looked at his own arms. “I-I held them briefly… after…I had to pick them up out of you… one of them looked at me, then they faded before my eyes.”

Gill stared at Gaster.

“I…I didn’t know how to tell you… after the hospital, you wouldn’t speak to anyone and I didn’t want to add to your grief.”

Gill looked down at his lap.

“I just hope… “ Gaster gripped Gill’s hand. “We can work through this together.”

Gill gave Gaster’s hand a squeeze.

“I hope so too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What EVEN is this chapter!?
> 
> AAAAA---

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I’d try to try smut, but here we are almost 2000 words later…
> 
> When it comes to monsters, I don’t think that simply taking out their souls, plucking bits off and sticking them together makes a baby. I feel like there needs to be a connection and trust there first. The connection comes from sex, the build-up and a soul link. So does the trust and only when the soul feels like it can truly trust does it present itself to the partner.
> 
> With regards to Gaster’s soul not ‘being strong enough’… It’s like when women breastfeed, except its magic that Gaster is feeding to Sans, not milk. It’s a link between Sans and his father, which typically lasts around 1.5 to 2 years. Because he’s still got the link with Sans, Gaster doesn’t think his soul could support both Sans and an unborn soul.


End file.
